Two times before the rise
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Une situation, aucune autre alternative que la mort ? Alors là certainement pas ! Détermination ou Obstination? Le résultat sera le même, je vivrai ! Contient un personnage ajouté alias OC


_Est-ce que si je n'étais pas partie de la maison les choses auraient étaient différente ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous sommes destiné a mourir quand notre existance atteint son quota d'évenement heureux. Une vie longue et ennuyeuse ou courte mais pleine de rebondissement, certains hésiteraient face a un tel dilemme mais moi, après avoir vécu ces deux belles années avec eux, mon choix est vite fait. Je n'ai aucun regret, mon esprit peut partir en paix._

Quelle blague ! Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant que j'ai une vrai raison de vivre ! Je me relève, la douleur ne saurait m'arreter car cest elle qui fait que j'existe. Fébrile, tenant à peine sur mes jambes, je me batterai jusqu'au bout. Les fins heureuses existent, je suis sur le point de me battre pour la mienne !

« Elle est là bas ! Rattrapez là ! »

Je fait un pas, puis un autre, oubliant la douleur je m'élance vers les trois hommes armées de fusils qui semblent décidés a se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je saute, envoyant ma jambre dans le visage du premier, l'envoyant percuter le mur du couloir. Le deuxième me saisi le pied, je perd l'équilibre et tombe, glissant sur plusieur mètre par terre. Le frottement me brule le bras, je sert les dents et m'accroupis, prenant mon appuie, je m'élance vers lui et, au dernier moment, pose mes mains sur le sol et frappe ses tibia pour lui faire perdre l' équilibre. Il tombe face vers moi et je lui donne un autre coup à l'abdomen. Il s'étale douloureusement et je me jete sur le troisième qui arme son fusil. Il tire, mais j'esquive la balle de justesse, et envoi ma jambre frapper dans son entre-jambe. Il cri une injure, je n'y prend pas garde et lui donne un crochet du droit qui envoi sa tête cogner contre le mur, l'assomant.

Je titube et m'adosse quelques instants au mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Pour une rookie, c'est une fameuse performance, j'ai de quoi être fière ! Je soupir avec determination et reprend ma course vers la vie, non sans avoir dérober un fusil à l'un de mes anciens adversaires au préalable. Je veux bien être spécialisé en jeux de james mais il ne faut pas torp m'en demander, et puis personne ne me voit ! Je me rappel encorele jour ou ils m'ont annoncé sa à l'école, c'était cinq mois après mon intégration.

« Une spécialisation ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Avais-je demandé avec de grands yeux.

Alice avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré que je soit si étourdi et m'avait répondu avec un air de reproche :

« Ca veut dire que tu choisis u nstyle de combat particulier et que tu en boost tes capacités jusqu'à en avoir une parfaite maitrise, d'où le nom de spéacialiste. Tu ne te bats que d'une manière, mais tu y excelle.

_ Trop cool ! m'étais-je exclamé avec émerveillement.

_ Mais attention, choisis bien, tu ne pourras pas changer d'avis en chemin ! Je sais que tu passe ton temps à changer d'avis, c'est pour ça que je te préviens.

_ Ah… Mais je dois prendre quoi alors ? » m'étais-je lamenté

J'étais alors capable de passer de la plus grande félicité a un désespoir profond en l'espace de quelques secondes, ça faisait beaucoup rire Alice qui ne manquait pas de me le faire remarqué a chaque fois. Cette fois n'avait pas fait exception et elle lui avait rit au nez, ce qui l'avait beaucoup vexé.

« T'inquiète pas, on va te trouver un truc ! Je vais t'aider, par ce qui'l faut aussi que tu ais les capacité pour utiliser ton style de combat, imagine un gars qui est myope comme une taupe et qui décide de devenir pros des fusils de snipper ? »

On avaient passé l'après-midi a se promener dans les taudis de Midgar tout en réflechissant à mon mode de combat, ce n'est qu'une fois rentré alors qu'on mangeaient qu'elle avait déclaré :

« Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'a te battre avec tes jambes ! »

J'avais dut la regarder de travers par ce qu'elle m'indiqua mes jambes du menton en déclarent :

« C'est évident que tu as de l'énergie dans les jambes, vue comme tu passes ton temps a les gigoter comme ça !

_ J'y peut rien c'est plus fort que moi ! avais-je répliqué, sur la défensive.

_ Alors ? Tu en dis quoi ? »

J'avais réfléchis un instant puis j'avais accepté en souriant, le morale a bloc.

« Et toi ? Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Moi ? J'ai créé mon arme customisé, j'ai déjà parlé avec les profs, ils disent qu'il n'y a aucun probleme, et j'ai un forgeron qui voudrait essayer, à condition que je cris sur tout les toit que c'est lui qui me l'a forgé.

_ La classe, ça va être compliqué pour toi d'apprendre a t'en servir non ? En même temps, t'es pas la major de promo pour rien… »

J'étais à la fois jalouse et heureuse pour elle, et surtout j'étais fière d'être son amie. Elle sourit :

« Ca n'a rien a voir ! Tu pourrais très bien me battre si tu n'étais pas aussi flemmarde ! Et puis, toi tu es cinquième alors que tu ne travail presque pas, moi je m'arrache les yeux sur mes cours ! En quelque sorte, tu es aussi forte que moi… »

Je n'ai jamais fourni le moindre effort en dehors des salles de cours, et je n'ai jamais rattrapé Alice au classement. Je savais que si j'atteignait mon objectif je vivais mes derniers instants d'insouciance et de liberté infantile. Pour tout ce que je n'ai pas donné pendant mes études et la manière dont je me la suis coulée douce pendant des années, je dois me surpasser aujourd'hui. Pour ça et surtout par ce que je tiens à la vie !

Je m'arrête a l'angle d'un couloir pour vérifier que personne ne m'attend en embuscade. Il n'y a qu'un homme qui me tourne le dos, j'arme le fusil, vise et tire. Je ne suis peut-être pas un pro de la gâchette mais petite mon grand-père m'emmenait a la chasse. Je n'ai jamais tiré sur aucun animal, je préférer jouer les sottes en tirant à côté, ce qui faisait fuir ma proie. Un cas désespéré disait mon grand-père à mes parents lorsque l'on rentrait à la maison. Je n'ai jamais tiré juste que le jour où ils ont organisé un concours de tir au village et que le premier prix était une moto. C'est juste après que j'ai plié bagage et que je suis partie du cocon familiale pour venir à Midgar. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas raté l'homme. J'hésite sur la direction à prendre, je ne sais rien de l'endroit où je suis, mais si je vais tout droit j'atteindrais bien une ouverture non ?

Je soupire quand mon regard s'arrête sur le corps baignant dans son sang. Il me vient alors une idée et je me précipite vers lui pour lui faire les poches. Bingo, je tombe sur son téléphone et il a encore de la batterie ! Il y'a aussi une carte magnétique qui, je pense, devrai m'être bien utile. Trois sucreries, un mouchoir usagé (beurk !) et un bout de papier froissé, est-ce que tous les mecs on ça dans leur poche ou je suis tombé sur un cas ? Ca me rappel mes début chez les Turks…

Je venais tout juste d'être promu, un mois après Alice, qu'ils avaient sorti du cursus avant tout le monde puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre à l'école. Je m'étais sentie très seule tout d'un coup, et je ne l'avais plus revu car elle était très occupée. Donc, un mois plus tard, je prenais du service pour la Shinra, et forte de mes certitudes, j'avais courue vers ma première affectation avec motivation et… négligence. Je sais qu'à ce moment, si je n'avais pas eu Rude pour me surveiller, la mission aurait été un fiasco totale, d'ailleurs même si on a rattrapé le coup in extrémis je l'ai toujours perçu avec un gout amer de défaite en travers de la gorge.

Quand on était rentré, Tseng nous avait félicité, pourtant, je m'attendais a ce qu'il me hurle dessus pour avoir tout fait raté, j'étais sûr qu'il allait me renvoyer dans ma campagne sur le champ et que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir une vie intéressante, mais au lieu de ça il n'avait absolument RIEN dit et nous avait poliment congédié. A cet instant, j'étais sûr que s'il m'avait ordonné de me jeter par la fenêtre pour me faire pardonner mes péchés je l'aurais fait avec gratitude. J'étais tellement défaite qu'en sortant du bureau Rude m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux en riant.

« N'en fait donc pas toute une montagne ! m'avait-il dit en s'esclaffant. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, ce n'est pas un drame !

_ Mais, à cause de moi un civile a failli y passer ! M'étais-je écrié, énervé.

_ Failli, seulement failli. La prochaine fois, tu ne referas pas la même erreur, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir de cette expérience.

_ Mais si je fais une autre erreur !

_ C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on accumule de l'expérience. »

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincu et il avait dut s'en rendre compte par ce qu'il avait soupiré avait un air navré. Ensuite, il avait plongé sa main dans sa poche et en avait ressorti un bonbon rose fushia qu'il m'avait tendu :

« Tiens, arrête de t'agiter pour rien et fait comme si tu étais d'accord avec moi, ok ?

_ Oh ! Merci ! » M'étais-je exclamé en m'emparant de la sucrerie avec ravis avant de la gober.

Je me souviens qu'après, je l'avais fixé avec un grand sourire, il avait secoué la tête avec exaspération avant de soupirer et de m'en donner un autre.

« D'accord… Mais c'est le dernier !

_ Chef oui chef ! Pour aujourd'hui chef ! »

J'adorais faire des missions avec lui par ce qu'il me donnait toujours des bonbons à la fin. Alice me comparait a un petit chien à qui ont apprend un tour et que l'on récompense avec une sucrerie. Elle n'avait pas tort !

Sortant de ma nostalgie, je me redressais en grimaçant. L'adrénaline retombé je sentais que chaque parcelle de moi hurlait de douleur ! Je me mis à farfouiller dans les menus du téléphone et tombe sur une carte miniature. Victoire ! Ces couloirs se ressemble tous mais avec une carte je dois pouvoir m'y retrouver ! Je tenterais bien un appel mais si les lignes sont surveillées je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent… Je hausse les épaules, décidé a m'en sortir par mes propre moyens. Cette fois ci, quand je me mets à courir, je suis un itinéraire bien précis. Il est quand même bizarre que les couloirs soit si vide, s'ils sont au courant de mon évasion ils devraient y mettre les moyens non ? Même si ça m'arrange, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise.

J'arrive dans le couloir où doit se trouver la sortie, mais j'ai beau chercher, il n'y a rien. En y repensant je n'ai vue aucune porte dans ce dédale. Entendant du bruit, je me colle contre un mur. A ce moment, une porte s'ouvre juste à côté de moi et le battant de la porte me dissimule à mes ennemis. Ils ont des portes cachées ! J'aurais pu chercher longtemps ! Me servant de mon arme a feu comme d'une massue, je surgis de derrière la porte et donne un grand coup dans la tête du première homme que je vois. Il tombe sur un deuxième dans lequel je donne un coup de crosse pour la forme. Puis je me précipite dans la pièce sans me douter jusqu'au derniers instant que je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Je sens quelque chose percuter l'arrière de mon crâne et m'affale sur le sol. Ma dernière penser avant de sombrer et que je me suis faite avoir, pourtant on me le répétait tout le temps qu'il fallait surveiller ses arrière !

« Tu es morte, idiote ! Lâcha Reno en tapotant sur mon crâne avec le bout de sa matraque électrique.

_ Quoi ? Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! Râlais-je.

_ Imagine qu'un gars t'attende juste à côté du seuil de la porte ! Tu rentres et du coup tu lui tourne le dos, et lui il n'a plus qu'a te frapper par derrière et pouf, Game over ! »

Dans la salle de simulation, le salon sombre disparut et on se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle au teinte métallique. Je croisais les bras en faisant la moue, agacé, tandis que Reno rangeait son arme avec un air satisfait.

« J'ai encore gagné !

_ C'est de la triche ! Tu ne me laisse même pas le temps de me défendre !

_ C'est dans n'importe quel manuel de cour ça ! Toujours surveiller ses arrières et vérifier l'intérieur d'une pièce avant d'y rentrer.

_ Tricheur ! Répétais-je obstinément.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir ! S'énerva Reno.

_ Oh ! Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, uoryaaa ? » Explosai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Il m'esquiva facilement en ricanant, ce qui me mit en rage. J'essayai désespérément de le toucher mais il était aussi insaisissable qu'un morceau de savon mouillé ! Au bout de dix minutes j'étais essoufflé tandis que lui était aussi frais qu'une fleur. Vraiment, vraiment énervant je vous dis ! Finalement je serai les poings et partais avec le peu de fierté qu'il me restait.

« Fais pas la gueule ! S'exclama-t-il en me rattrapant en trois foulés et en passant son bras sur es épaules. T'es vraiment susceptible !

_ Genre toi tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, grommelais-je.

_ Parfaitement ! Soit bonne perdante ! M'encouragea-t-il.

_ T'enfonce le clou la ! Répliquai-je en me dégageant. Je m'en fiche, j'aurai ma revanche ! je te ferais mordre la poussière ! »

C'est la morsure du fer sur mes poignets qui m'oa fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'esprit embrumé, et il me faut du temps pour que la réalité de ma situation s'impose à mon esprit. Mais même à ce moment, je me sens vde de toute énergie et c'est avec un détachement effrayant, comme si je n'étais plus tout à fait moi, que je fais le bilan de mon état. Mes pieds aussi sont menottés, et un liquide visqueux coule le long de me cranes et de de mes tempes, je sens les gouttes de sang s'accrocher à mes cils puis tomber avec la régularité des secondes qui s'égrainent.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'en sortir, j'ai échoué. Déjà je suis glacé, le froid me transperce et si je n'ai aucun espoir, je ne suis pas désespéré. J'attends, le temps glisse sur moi sans m'atteindre, me cherche-t-ils ? Je sais qu'Alice n'abandonnera pas avant de m'avoir retrouvé, morte ou vive, mais les autres ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai soif, ma gorge est sèche. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvre, un gout de fer envahi ma bouffe, subjuguant mes sens. Mais vient un temps où je sens mon corps s'alourdir, c'est désagréable comme impression, et je bouge un peu pour la faire passer. Les menottes qui enserre mes poignets cliquette doucement tandis que je me redresse difficilement. Mes bras tremblent, supportant a peine le poids de mon corps, je réussi à me mettre à genoux. Comme me réveillant d'un mauvais rêve, je regarde autour de moi.

Comment peut-on donner une ambiance à ce point lugubre à une pièce ? Sans la clignotante lueur d'un néon je pourrais presque être dans un cercueil géant. Je frissonne, et mon abattement se dissipe comme les brume de mon esprit. Je ne suis pas encore vaincue ! Avec des gestes d'une lenteur désolante je récupère l'une des épingles que j'ai dans mes cheveux et tente d'ouvrir la serrure de mes entraves. Je dois m'y prendre a dix fois avant d'y arriver, mes mains tremble et mes doigts sont fébriles. Respirer me fait mal tant ma gorge est sèche et je dois souvent m'arrêter à cause de la douleur.

C'est Ellena qui m'a appris a forcé les serrures après que je me sois retrouvé enfermé dans les vestiaires après m'être entrainé à une heure tardive au retour d'une mission. J'avais passé la nuit sur les bancs très inconfortable qui meublaient la pièce et ce n'est qu'au matin que quelqu'un m'a enfin ouvert. Quand Ellena m'a trouvé, j'avoue qu'elle a eu une tête drôle, il faut dire, je ne devais pas offrir un spectacle trop triste moi non plus.

Une fois que je lui eut raconté ma mésaventure, elle avait ri doucement et m'avait proposer de m'apprendre à forcer les serrures :

« Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas bien dur et c'est très pratique, ce genre de truc sert toujours.

_ Dit, c'est vrai qu'on peut forcer des serrures avec une épingle à cheveux ? Lui avais-je demandé avec excitation.

_ Et bien, c'est possible, mais c'est plus dur qu'avec des outils adéquats.

_ Géniale ! Et toi tu peux le faire ?

_ Oui, je m'entraine tous les week-ends pour ne pas perdre la main.

_ Ouaaaa ! » M'étais-je exclamé avec adoration.

Il m'avait fallu travailler dur pour y arriver par ce que je n'étais guère patiente. Après, je passais mon temps à rentrer par effraction chez Reno pour prendre ma revanche mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre. Il se moquait de moi en disant que tout Turk qui se respecte se devait de savoir reconnaitre une serrure qui a été forcé.

Ellena serait fière de moi je pense en m'attaquant à mes pieds. J'en suis à ma deuxième tentative quand brusquement je sens mon sang se glacer et mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Prise de panique, je me mets à ramper jusque derrière la porte en espérant que le bruit que j'entends dehors ne s'arrêtera pas devant ma cellule. Je m'insulte mentalement en me disant que j'aurais dut libérer mes jambes d'abords mais au fond je doute que j'aurai eu la force de me battre. En entendant le bruit de la serrure que l'on déverrouille je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

La porte pivote sur ses gonds brutalement, me frappant à la tête tellement violement que je vis des chocobo tourné devant mes yeux. Je pousse un cri de douleur qui ne passe hélas pas inaperçu, et j'entends des pas se précipiter dans ma cellule. C'est foutu, je suis grillé, ma deuxième évasion se retrouve désamorcé avant même que je ne l'entame.

« Elle est là ! »

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de déjà vue ? Pourtant ce n'est pas comme la première fois, et la voix me semble étrangement familière, peut-être par ce que je ne sens aucune hostilité émané de celui qui a parlé. Quelqu'un d'autre le rejoint dans la pièce et on écarte la porte de mon visage.

« Prends là, Rude ! Moi je m'occupe de dégager le chemin ! »

Ces paroles-là me font peur, je frissonne en sentant toute la colère et la haine dissimuler derrière ces mots. Pourtant, je sais que ses sentiments ne me sont pas adressés, ça ne m'empêche pas de trembler intérieurement. Je me sens soulevé par de bras puissants et je me rends alors compte de ce qu'il est en train de se produire. Malgré la douleur que me cause le moindre mouvement, je souris en entrouvrant les yeux de mon mieux et murmure d'une voix qui m'est totalement étrangère tant elle est brisé et faible :

« Vous… Vous êtes vraiment venue… Merci…

_ Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucun bonbon sous la main, une prochaine fois peut être ! » Plaisante-t-il d'une voix forcé.

Le soulagement est cependant rapidement effacé par la fatigue, je ferme les yeux sans parvenir ni même tenter de trouver le sommeil, car je sais que le plus dur reste à venir. C'il est relativement simple de s'introduire dans un bâtiment, il est plus difficile d'en ressortir, surtout quand il grouille d'ennemis bien décidé à vous barrer la route, j'en ai fait l'expérience et je le déconseille fortement à quiconque tiens à sa vie.

Mes deux héros quitte la pièce, même les yeux fermés je peux m'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure que l'odeur de rouille et de sang s'effacent. Des gardes tentent de nous arrêter mais j'ai à peine le temps de les entendre qu'ils s'effondrent à terre, assommés net par un coup de matraque électrique. Etrangement, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs, et notre progression est à peine ralentis par quelque rencontre hasardeuse, le poids mort que je suis ne semble pas non plus poser de problèmes.

« Nom d'un chien, tu pèses combien ? S'exclama Reno en me regardant engloutir mon repas avec rapidité et efficacité.

_ J'ai eu une mission éprouvante ! Laisse-moi reprendre des forces ! Réussis-je à lâcher entre deux bouchés.

_ Eprouvante dans quel genre ? Me demanda-t-il curieux.

_ Du genre quatre jour dans le froid a me nourrir exclusivement de barre de céréale avec pour seule source de chaleur une flasque de whiskey trop petite pour tenir longtemps, expliquai-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

_ Tu te bourres pendant une affectation ? S'esclaffa-t-il en s'étranglant à demi avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Si Tseng l'apprend tu va passer un sale quart d'heure !

_ Oh mais il le sait ! Seulement étant donné que la mission a été un succès totale et après que j'ai passé un examen médical, les médecins lui ont expliqué que c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas fait de malaise pendant la mission et que ce miracle s'appelle l'alcool.

_ Wouaw, siffla-t-il, c'était a ce point ?

_ Je te raconte pas l'horreur, un vrai cauchemar, soupirai-je. J'étais frigorifié, affamé, exténué, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours et après avoir finis on assiette je vais aller dormir et faire le tour du cadran ! »

Je vis dans ses yeux une étincelle de compassion qui me toucha énormément, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dut et y répondis par un sourire. Une agréable chaleur s'alluma et me réchauffa de l'intérieur quand il me sourit à son tour. On serait resté comme sa un bon moment si un des soldats présents ne s'était pas mis a ricaner en nous charriant :

« Oh mais regardez-moi nos deux tourtereaux qui se font un diner en tête à tête, je vous apporte une chandelle ? »

L'ambiance tomba à froid et je fusillai l'importun du regard en y mettant toute ma frustration. Je dus avoir vraiment l'air méchante par ce que le gars n'ajouta rien et reparti penaud, il n'alla pas jusqu'à s'excuser mais il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'humour. Cependant, même parti, le mal était fait et je m'excusais auprès de Reno en lui disant que j'allais rentrer chez moi. Je me levai quand il m'attrapa le poignet et me proposa :

« Ça te dit un resto demain ? Loin de ses gros lourdauds et des plats bizarres du réfectoire ? »

Il avait l'air mal alaise aussi je répondis en plaisantant :

« D'accord mais oublie les chandelles, ça éclair que dalle et en plus la cire qui font ça fait crade !

_ Je note ! »

« Alors ? Me lança Alice en s'entrainant avec son arme customisé. C'était comment ce dîner ?

_ Quel dîner ? » Répondis-je, ailleurs.

Je sentis son regard pesé sur moi et sursauter, prise en faute. Je ne le faisais pas du tout exprès mais dès que j'avais du temps libre sans occupation je me perdais dans mes pensées. A cause d'hier et du dîner justement. Déjà, j'avais passé des heures à choisir mes fringues, réflexe totalement féminin et inutile, je vous l'accorde. Enfin, inutile… j'aime autant vous dire que quand il m'a complimenté sur ma tenue, je n'avais absolument pas cette impression ! Et puis, on était allé dans un petit restaurant sympa où la patronne n'avait pas arrêter de fixer depuis la cuisine en soupirant, elle nous avait même offert le dessert, quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle croyait qu'on était ensemble j'avais rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sa avait dû faire rire Reno, je suis sûr qu'il s'en était rendu compte en arrivant !

En fait, j'étais certaine que j'avais passé la soirée à rougir, pour ma décharge, nos regards n'ont pas arrêtés de se croiser, s'est gênant ! Et puis, la situation était quand même vachement ambigüe, d'aucun aurait pensé que c'était un rendez-vous galant, hors se n'en était pas un, si ? Je soupirais en pensant que moi j'aurais bien voulu que s'en soit un. Pendant ce temps, Alice me fixait patiemment en attendant que je ré émerge.

« C'était… bien. »

Je marchai tranquillement dans les taudis pendant un jour de congé, regardant les articles des boutiques du coin, quand soudain une réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Chaque objet, du plus banal au plus étrange, du plus utile aux bêtises des boutiques souvenirs, me ramenait toujours à penser à LUI. Une idée s'insinua alors doucement dans mon esprit et s'est totalement paniqué que je sortis mon téléphone et appelai Alice. Elle décrocha a la deuxième sonnerie et je m'écriai avant qu'elle n'ai pu en placer une :

« Alice c'est horrible !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu es blessé ? Paniqua-t-elle devant la tonalité désespérée de ma voix.

_ Non, enfin si, je ne sais pas ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse ! »

De l'autre côté du fil, je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

« C'est tout ? Tu m'as fait peur !

_ Mais c'est horrible ! Alice, tu te rends compte ? C'est ho-rri-ble !

_ Qu'est ce qui est horrible ? » Intervint une voix juste derrière moi.

Je sursautai en poussant un cri et me retournai brusquement. C'est avec effarement que je constatai qu'il s'agissait de LUI. A l'autre bout du fil, Alice me demanda pourquoi j'avais crié mais je ne lui répondis pas, trop occuper a bégayer :

« Re… Reno ? Mais, nom d'un chocobo a plume bleu qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

_ C'est mon jour de congé aussi, me répondit-il penaud. Alors ? Qu'est ce qui est horrible ?

_ Euh… hésitai-je tandis que mon cerveau fonctionnait a tout vitesse pour trouver une explication pas trop bidon.

_ Ces rubans ! M'écriai-je alors en pointant du doigt les bouts de tissu d'un pauvre vendeur. Ils sont à 200 gils ! Tu te rends compte, c'est scandaleux comme prix ! »

Je passais pour une idiote surexcité doublé d'une radine mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Enfin, même si je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je devais cacher l'information que je venais de découvrir, j'avais réagis d'instinct. Reno ne sembla pas très convaincu et me regarda bizarrement, je lui répondis avec mon sourire le plus angélique en raccrochant en dépit d'Alice qui était toujours en ligne.

On resta comme ça quelques minutes à se fixer sans rien dire puis Reno s'avoua vaincu et regarda ailleurs. Je savourais ma victoire quand je l'entendis qui s'adressait au vendeur pour demander confirmation. Les yeux faillirent m'en sortir de l'a tête et je regardai le vendeur avec un regard menaçant par-dessus l'épaule de Reno. Il déglutit difficilement et confirma ma version en me jetant un regard craintif. Gaillardise, je rajoutais :

« Avec 200 gils on peut acheter quatre potions tu te rends compte ? Quatre potions peuvent te sauver la vie et ça coute moins cher qu'un pauvre ruban qui pourrait à peine servir deux mois !

_ Radine, murmura le vendeur avant de rapidement détourner les yeux pour fuir mon regard courroucé.

_ Mais que t'a fait ce pauvre type pour que tu le descendes comme ça ? me demanda Reno avec un air étonné.

_ Il écoute aux portes, répliquai-je.

_ Vue comme vous hurliez fallait être sourd pour ne pas vous entendre… J'ai rien dit ! »

Par pitié pour le pauvre vendeur, Reno finit par m'entrainer plus loin en s'excusant pour mon caractère de cochon. Arg ! Toucher couler ! Vexé et un peu blessé je me mis à le bouder.

« Au fait, me lança-t-il avec nonchalance. Le marchant n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu as la voix qui porte. »

Deux semaines après ce fameux jour de congé, deux semaines dans l'abattement le plus totale, j'accueillis mon affectation comme un croyant recevrait le messie chez lui. Reno ne m'avait plus parlé depuis notre rencontre hasardeuse dans les taudis et sa me mettais le morale dans les chaussettes. Après son sous-entendus difficile de ne pas comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu, et au vue de sa manière de m'éviter ou de me foudroyer du regard chaque fois que l'on se croiser, sa réponse était évidente.

Je reçu donc une affectation de niveau moyen mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu, plus mon esprit serait occuper mieux se serait alors n'importe quoi ferai l'affaire. Je partie le matin suivant en hélico avec une demi-douzaine de soldats avec pour objectif la destruction d'un entrepôt servant de laboratoire à la shinra qui avait été abandonné il y a quelque années. Comme il ne servait plus a rien mais qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser la, l'objectif était de la faire exploser en faisant croire à un attentat.

Mais a notre arrivé, une toute autre situation nous attendait. Un mouvement anti-Shinra avait trouvé refuge au sein même de nos entrepôts, perpétuant leurs activités sous le nez de la compagnie. Nous étions sept, ils étaient des dizaines, la bataille fut brève. Quoique bataille ne soit pas le mot adéquat. Carnage. Une seule survivante pour toutes les informations confidentielles que je pouvais connaitre mais que j'ignorais. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais une rookie, qu'ils ne l'aient pas sut m'a sauvé.

Reno ne m'aime pas, pourtant, il est venue, c'est bien assez pour moi. Pour le moment. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense les larmes se mettent à couler toute seule ? Pourquoi même maintenant, alors que l'on est venue à ma rescousse mon cœur se sert et je me sens mal ? Je ne suis pas philanthrope, je ne peux pas être heureuse en me contentent d'un sentiment à sens unique ! Je suis humaine, et je l'aime ! Et ça me fait mal ! Plus mal que toute les tortures du monde. C'est plus oppressant que de sentir deux main enserrer ma gorge jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt finis, me rassure Rude qui a remarquer mes larmes silencieuse.

_ Rude, pourquoi il est là ? Je murmure tristement.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Reno. Il ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi il est venu ?

_ De quoi tu parles ? s'exclame Rude, étonné. Il a été le premier à s'inquiéter même si Alice était pas mal dans son genre.

_ Mais il ne me parlait plus quand je suis partie…

_ J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes fait une sacré prise de tête pour pas grand-chose tous les deux.

_ Tu crois ? Je demande avec espoir.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler d'accord ? »

Peut-être que Reno m'aime bien en fait, s'il s'inquiétait. Mais alors pourquoi il ne me parlait plus ? Soudain, je sens un grand courant d'air se glisser dans mes vêtements et je frissonne en ouvrant les yeux. Il fait sombre, c'est donc la nuit. Et je suis dehors. Libre. Je souris, heureuse de sentir ses choses qu'auparavant je considérer comme banal. Le souffle du vent, le parfum des arbres, les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel, toutes ses choses qui ont un monde sans qu'on n'y fasse attention.

J'entends Reno parler, il doit être au téléphone. J'entends le bruit d'un hélico que l'on met en marche, on monte dedans et une voix demande si tout le monde est là. Combien sont venue pour me sauver ? Cette constatation me rend heureuse, la voix de Alice résonne, tout le monde est là. On décolle, une minute après, l'air tremble, c'est l'entrepôt qui explose. Tout est finis.

« On rentre tous à la maison d'accord ? M'annonce Alice en passant une main sur mon front. On est tous sain et sauf alors repose toi ! »

Confortablement installé dans un nuage de coton, je pousse un soupir de contentement. Ca me déchire la gorge et me fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement, tandis que toute l'aventure me revient en mémoire. Une lumière blanche insoutenable m'aveugle et je referme vivement les yeux en grognant. Ça oui, je suis vivante, impossible de souffrir autant si j'été morte. Je commence à prendre conscience de mon environnement et de l'état de mon corps. Je sens alors un poids sur mes jambes. Je me redresse doucement en rouvrant les yeux prudemment pour comprendre e quoi il s'agit. Au début, je ne vois tache rouge, puis ma vue s'affine un peu et je me rends compte que c'est Reno qui s'est endormi la tête sur mon lit.

Mon lit ? Non, je suis à l'hôpital, tout est trop blanc et sent trop le désinfectant pour que ce soit chez moi. Je suis pleine de courbature mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressentais avant. Je fixe reno quelques instants puis passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller.

« Tu vas avoir mal au cou si tu restes comme ça… »

Il bouge un peu puis se redresse tellement rapidement que sa tête manque de cogner mon menton. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passe que je me retrouve emprisonner dans son étreinte.

« Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareil tu m'entends ! Jamais ! »

Je ne réponds rien, préférant profiter des quelques secondes que dureront cette étreinte providentiel pour respirer son odeur et imprimer la chaleur de ses bras dans mon esprit.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis parti ? Je finis par demander.

_ Une semaine, hésita Reno en me lâchant. Mais personne… personne ne t'a demandé.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi quelqu'un m'aurait demandé ?

_ Bah, je sais pas moi ! Tu n'as personne qui t'attend en dehors de la Shinra ?

_ Ca fait des années que je suis en froid avec mes parents et mise à part vous les turks je ne connais personne, je ris.

_ Hein ? S'étrangle-t-il, mais ! Tu peux pas !

_ Euh… Reno ? Tu m'expliques ? Tiens d'ailleurs c'est marrant, tu as arrêté de me fuir ?

_ Mais et le type dont t'es amoureuse ? »

A ces mots je m'étrangle et met quelque minute à retrouver ma respiration.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Mais si ! Dans les taudis, je t'ai entendu dire au téléphone que tu, il commence à s'expliquer mais je le coupe.

_ Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu me parlais plus pour ça ?

_ Je me suis dit que si t'étais amoureuse d'un gars il n'appréciera pas trop que je reste avec toi, avoue-t-il piteusement.

_ … »

Je reste effaré par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Et moi qui le croyais plus intelligent que moi, en fait il est pire ! Mais il reste un mystère à éclaircir.

« Et les regards noir que tu me jetais quand tu me croisais ? C'était pour quoi ?

_ Ah ça… euh… Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois hein ! »

Il bégaye. Et il cherche ses mots. Je jubile intérieurement. Chacun son tour ! Je le laisse galérer encore un peu ou je lui file un coup de main ? J'hésite… Bon aller, je l'enfonce !

« Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment blessé ta façon d'agir pendant ces deux semaines… »

Et je ne mens même pas, j'ai vraiment souffert de son mépris ! Ça semble le déstabiliser et il passe la main dans ses cheveux, très gêné.

« C'est que… désolé, j'ai vraiment pas assuré…

_ T'as pas été bien malin, tu sais pourquoi j'ai paniqué quand tu m'as surprise au téléphone ?

_ Bah, tu ne voulais pas que je sache, répond Reno d'un air évident.

_ Bip, mauvaise réponse, essaies encore. Attend je te donne un indice : tu as déjà critiqué quelqu'un alors qu'il était juste derrière toi a tout entendre ? »

Je vois d'ici ses méninges se mettre en mouvement alors que l'info remonte au cerveau. Pendant ce temps je vois son visage se décomposer et ses yeux s'écarquillé tandis qu'il ouvre grand la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

« Tu… ?

_ Je… !

_ Oh, merde. J'ai vraiment été con là !

_ Bon, cette fois, on va éviter les quiproquos et mal entendu en tout genre ok ? Reno, ouvre grand tes oreilles par ce que si tu me fais répéter je te cogne !

_ Compris !

_ T'es près ?

_ Ouai …

_ Très bien alors voilà : Reno, je t'aime ! »


End file.
